Green and Brown
by Shirerose
Summary: A look at Legolas by various members of the Fellowship during the Council of Elrond, and a chance to see a different side of them all from Boromir on. Written by Shire Rose.
1. Chapter 1 - What Boromir Saw There

So, I'm back and more in love with Middle Earth than ever.

This particular story is a look at Legolas from the eyes of the Fellowship...before the fellowship was formed. More of a gap-filler than anything else. Note while this is a story about how Legolas is seen by the rest of the Fellowship, it is just as importantly a look at their characters and why they see him the way that they do.

* * *

 **What Boromir Saw There**

* * *

 _I am not often taken as a foolish man for my father raised me to be both wise in battle and in counsel, even as he himself was taught. Perhaps he could have taught more gently but the Steward of Gondor is not a gentle man and if he ever was that man died untimely with the passing of my mother._

 _Still I will hear no evil said of him for he is a fair and just ruler and if not the kindest of fathers he is at least a worthy one. Thus, when Mithrandir spoke of his less-than-enthusiastic welcome in the White City it took much of my self-control to not speak in his defense. Yet it is true that Gandalf is not fervently greeted these days, save perhaps by my more scholarly brother. Besides it is a wise man who can keep his peace least he reveal too much of his thinking and I therefore held my tongue._

 _Still once the creature Gollum had been spoken of and I perceived that he had for many years been possessed this weapon I broke my silence for it seemed to me that there was yet great evil in him._

 _Aragorn answered readily enough and with fair speech to rival the elves and the doughty old hobbit that had defended him. But here my tale grows strange for I was not the only son who sought council in his father's place._

 _One of the elves that had thus far remained mercifully silent (for elves are overfond of words and often use ten when but two would suffice) now rose and brought forward new tidings not at all to the liking of the council. Indeed, I might have felt sorry for him had I not recognized his name; for while the people of Gondor may have forgotten the names of the elf-lords of old, the sons of the Steward are allowed no such ignorance._

 _This elf clad in forest green and brown may have borne no crown but Legolas of Mirkwood was a messenger for his father even as I was and it will be a strange day indeed when a son of Denethor pities an elven prince, whatever tidings he might bring._

 _Strange to me was the elven prince for though his face was unlined by age and care though his eyes told otherwise. Such is the way of all elves though it was most striking in this elf of Mirkwood. Near a millennium has passed since the first of the stewards set his chair on the steps of the high throne but farther still reaches the memory of the Elvenking's son._

 _Let it not be said that Boromir of Gondor forget that those such as Lord Elrond remember even the elder days for it is well known to me that there are those far older than this elf of Mirkwood. But to see the age of the eldar reflected in one so like unto myself is a strange chance. I have but recently passed my own fortieth year and already I weary of the constant threat and ever-present watchfulness. Yet this elf has fought for centuries uncounted and the stain of it has not yet faded him. Fey and dangerous the woodelves may be but blessed by the Valar none the less, and still I do not envy them their grace. I at least shall someday rest from my labors while not even the elves can say whether Mirkwood may once again have peace._

 _In form and feature the elven prince seems near enough to his father or as near as I can gather from the rare likeness of him in our most ancient scrolls. He does not carry himself as gravely as many of the elves in this gathering and asked for no deference to his rank. Indeed, I yet doubt that the Halflings are aware of it._

 _This alone seemed odd to me for the Elvenking is reckoned as one of the more lordly elves that remain here in Arda. However, neither the king nor his son are of the arrogant Noldor and elves perhaps require less deference from their subjects then we men._

 _His hair is golden as Arien herself, a rare sight among those elves that remain here in Arda; no doubt a trait inherited from the Elvenking though from whence it was passed to him none might say. But enough of elves in general and the elven prince in particular, for though this other son intrigues me there is more to think upon than the lineage of the Eldar. A weapon has come to us from the enemy and my brother's dream grows ever more knotted._

 _Still I wonder if the Prince of Mirkwood might see the wisdom of driving back the Enemy by aid of his own weapon?_

* * *

While I do believe that Faramir is the more thoughtful of the twain, I wanted to start with a look at Boromir as he is not often portrayed. A Boromir who strategically appraises those he meets, who honors his father for all that he has disagreed with him, a Boromir who doesn't just blurt out whatever he might feel at the drop of a hat.

Meddwl (Shire Rose)


	2. Chapter 2 - In the Opinion of a Took…

_Pippin was characteristically troublesome (not in the least because he isn't supposed to be at the Council), hence the great delay._

* * *

 **In the Opinion of a Took…**

* * *

 _Rivendell is quite as beautiful as Bilbo had claimed. Sometimes you were never sure what the old fellow was going to say next or whether it was real. But in this area, I must confess, he even fell short of the mark. Which is hardly a surprise considering that I doubt any but the elves themselves could properly describe this place._

 _Sam is already completely cuckoo over the number of Fair Folk here. You can see a sort of dreamy, begoggled look in his eyes whenever he spots one (which is pretty nearly the entire day). And I must say that I can't blame him._

 _There is something undefinable about the Fair Folk, something dreamy and terrifying and merry and remote, all at once. It's rather overwhelming. Frodo (or even Sam) could explain it better._

 _Luckily, Merry and I discovered that not all the elves are quite grown-up. Their tweens last even longer than ours (poor them) and they might as well be hobbits for all the grand remoteness that they exhibit (that is to say- none at all)!_

 _They seemed quite pleased to learn some hobbit songs, (Merry and I taught them some that are frequently demanded at the Green Dragon). Their own songs were quite silly, tra-la-la-lally nonsense rhymes. Even Lear Bolger's songs make more sense and that is saying something._

 _Merry and I found a nice comfy nook from which to spy on the great council (which by some oversight we were not invited too). At first the Council was quite boring, Elrond was introducing everyone so it was all "This is Gildor of the Havens, Emissary of Lord Cirdan" and "over here Frodo is the heir to Mirkwood, Prince Legolas of the House of Oropher etc."_

 _Once the introductions were over things took a while to liven up, as we say in Tuckborough. There was a lot of talk of doom and gloom. It turns out that Frodo's ring is actually quite a menace (and it seemed like such a handy little trinket), mores the pity._

 _Merry fell asleep for a bit while Elrond was talking (he says that he was resting his eyes but I know better). Everyone got up to say their piece and there were some eyeopeners to be sure. Strider, for instance is an exiled king of some big city down south. And Boromir's father is the current ruler (which I am sure will cause a ruckus at some point)._

 _Legolas of the House of Oropher etc. had a speech about the Mirkwood elves letting the Gollum creature get away. Merry and I felt quite bad for him (he is quite a nice seeming elf) since no one seemed very happy with him at all. There was a lot of debate about what to do with the ring and eventually Frodo offered to go._

 _Imagine it, Sam was sitting there the whole time! So up he sprang, determined to go with Frodo (and he looked ready to fight Lord Elrond on the matter). Merry and I were quite proud of him. But neither of us felt the need to test the Elvenlord's patience any further (Bilbo had some rather terrifying stories about powerful elvenlords, when we were young) so we did not spring out after Sam._

 _It appears we ought to have taken our chance though. Elrond and Glorfindel have taken to shaking their heads and sighing, whenever we try and get ourselves included in the quest. They are sending Aragorn and Boromir (and quite worthy they both are I am sure), and Gimli, a youngish dwarf who has been making friends with Bilbo. They are even sending the scion of the House of Oropher (and to think I thought that they were angry with his people)!_

 _I think Merry and I would be quite useful on a trip such as this. Anyways, if Gandalf (who has been remarkable obliging) can't convince them, we could always stow away in the baggage._

 _Perhaps we ought to threaten to do so…_

I have tried to characterize Pippin as young and inexperienced rather than a fool. Therefore, the great debate has little hold on his mind while going with Frodo is of great import. He is a Took and is anxious to both go on a quest like Bilbo, and help Frodo.

Naturally, he would know little of the elvenlords or kingdoms and while Frodo might have badgered information concerning Mirkwood out of Bilbo, I have great doubts that Pippin would have known the names of any besides Elrond and Glorfindel (who aided the hobbits on the way to Rivendell).

Thus, from Pippin's perspective Legolas is no more than a foreign elf with a long title and a somewhat untrustworthy track record.

Shire Rose


End file.
